


Definitely Not

by Anasten27



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Canon, but idk, i think you could call mera a bit of a tsundere, kind of, no beta we die like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: It was in moments like these that she was grateful to have Indus by her side. He might be loud and sort of clumsy with his surroundings sometimes, but his help was a big relief for her, even if she'd never say it out loud.
Relationships: Mera Salamin/Indus Tarbella
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Definitely Not

**Author's Note:**

> Where are all my Mera/Indus fics at? Am I really gonna have to do them all myself?
> 
> Still trying to get back into writing mode so have this little thing.

Mera felt this day had been stretching on for way too long. She sprawled all over the couch at her small apartment. No, not hers, _their_ small apartment. She glanced over at Indus as he closed the front door behind him, leaving the keys hanging in a little hook perched up on the wall.

With a sigh, she kicked her shoes off and covered her eyes with her arm. She heard Indus shuffle close to her and then walk away; he had probably picked up the shoes to take them to her— their room.

She was hungry, but every inch of her body hurt and she was not about to leave her comfortable spot on the sofa. Maybe if she took a quick nap before actually going to bed the pain would subside enough for her to have the energy to go to the kitchen. She sighed again. Who was she kidding? Of course the pain wouldn't go away, but you can't blame a woman for dreaming.

"Are you alright, Lady Mera?"

"Stop calling me that..." She mumbled as she heard Indus approach her once again.

"I'm sorry, Lady Mera, but I couldn't help but overhear your sad sighing. Is there something I can help you with?"

She thought about it for a moment. Yeah! He _could_ help her. He was very useful like that.

"Yes. Can you bring me something to eat? Something salty; I'm not in the mood for sweets." She slightly waved the hand of the arm that rested over her eyes.

"Of course, I shall bring you a meal right away, Lady Mera."

It was in moments like these that she was grateful to have Indus by her side. He might be loud and sort of clumsy with his surroundings sometimes, but his help was a big relief for her, even if she'd never say it out loud.

She should probably thank him more often, show how much she appreciated him. But she wasn't like that. Who did you take her for? Some sort of goody-two-shoes angel who always says please and thank you? Yeah, right. She definitely wasn't that nice. Definitely not.

She was lost in that train of thought when Indus returned to her with what could be described as the closest thing to being literally what she requested for: a salad. Well... salads were salty, so she'd take it.

She took it from his hands as she sat up on the couch. She ate it silently for a few minutes, savoring her food, until the fact that Indus was staring at her from the other end of the sofa the whole time started making her self conscious.

Putting her fork down she glared at him. With her mouth still full she spoke up. "What is it?"

"Are you enjoying your food?" He asked in one of his softest tones, which was actually still very loud, especially in such an empty apartment.

She exhaled through her nose and looked away, pausing for a moment as she finished swallowing the rest of the food in her mouth.

"Yeah... It's good."

After another beat of silence, he repeated his earlier question. "Are you feeling alright, Lady Mera?"

"Aside from the pain?" She raised an eyebrow and picked up her fork once again. "I'm fine. A bit tired of all the little kids running around and screaming at the museum today, but fine."

She stabbed a few of the vegetables in her bowl.

"I just hope that amulet arrives soon, then it will all be worth it," she whispered.

Indus hummed. "I hope so too, so that you can feel better soon, but I feel it is already worth it.” She looked at him confused at that, waiting for him to elaborate. So he said, smiling brightly, “Because I get to spend my time at work with you!" 

Her chest felt weird for a moment as she looked him in the eye. As she cast her eyes down back to her meal she tried to distract herself from the warmness of her face by trying to finish what little food was left in her bowl.

The big part of her that felt embarrassed by his words made her mumble "Shut up, Indus", while the smallest part that wanted to be nice made her add "Thank you for the food" as she stood up to leave the fork and bowl in the kitchen sink.

Once done with that, she walked back and over to their bedroom door. She turned her head to look at him as he fumbled with the remote control for their tiny TV.

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, alright?" She said, definitely more worried about him not waking up early the next day for work and not because she wanted him to rest well enough so he stayed healthy and happy as always. Definitely not.

"Yes, Lady Mera! I'll be sure to pay attention to the time!" He nodded. "I hope you sleep well tonight."

She made a non-committal grunt as she finally walked away from him and into the bedroom.

After a few minutes of teeth-cleaning and cloth-changing she climbed into her bed and pulled the soft covers over her shoulders.

Before she closed her eyes though, she picked two of the various pillows she had on her bed and placed them on the floor at the left side of it where a big blanket rested folded not too far away. It was definitely because she had way too many and not because she wanted Indus to sleep comfortably even if the best they had for him was the floor since he couldn’t fit in their small bed. _Definitely_ not.


End file.
